


Thatzzz Really Gay!

by Birdy07



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Domestic Boyfriends, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Michael Mell, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Trans Jeremy Heere, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy07/pseuds/Birdy07
Summary: So maybe Michael is a good cuddler... and maybe Jeremy is madly in love with him... and maybe that makes him very very gay.... Or very very bi.... Oof he was screwed from the beginning.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Thatzzz Really Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> This is super fluffy!

Michael Snuggled in close to Jeremy's side pulling him tight to his chest. Jeremy continued to nuzzle into Michael's shoulder letting out a soft sigh. This was the perfect life, his best friend pulled tight and that warm feeling in his chest that made the world disappear, even just for a minute God Jeremy was in heaven. he heard Michael let out a snore from beside him and a laugh threaten to pull it's way from his lungs. 

Michael was beautiful as he lay beside Jeremy on the small soft twin bed they would both say they cuddled because of the lack of room. They were both lying.  
Jeremy curled in closer still he just needed to feel michael, because michael was safe. Michael was home. And shit Jeremy was in love with his best friend. When did that happen? When was he not in love with michael? The way that boy would light up when he found a new piece of.information that Jeremy "just needed to know". 

How could he not love the way Michaels eyes exploded when he smiled for real not the fake smile that had been far too present since the squip. Jeremy was screwed from the beginning. Now he just knew he was screwed. He nuzzled in closer again and he whispered "I love you Michael Mell." Then there was quite and Jeremy wasn't thinking so he kissed the top of his Filipino friends head.

" Mmm that's gay Jer. " Michael whispered back his voice visibly making the already pale boys skin paler still.  
"Y-your supposed to be a-asleep!" Jeremy screeched pushing Michael off the bed by accident and sending himself flying off the other side.

"I couldn't sleep when there was a cute boy cuddling me!" Michael shouted in indignation . Now that confused Jeremy because there wasn't a cute boy in bed with Michael there was just him and........ Oh. "I really love you to."

" That's really gay Micha. " Michael laughed and chucked a pillow at Jeremy's head.  
"Only for you Madagandang." He chuckled and Jeremy died. .. No seriously... he died. He is no longer with us.

shit! 'I love you please date me' the freckles faced boy screamed in his head. "The hell is a Magandang!?" He shouted instead.  
"It means beautiful... Cause that's what you are...." Michael said rather eloquently .

" That's really really gay. " Jeremy laughed

"A new low for us huh?" The taller boy laughed.

" we've really hit rock bottom. " Jeremy choked out.

"I do though." Michael just wasn't even slightly better at being good at talking about his feelings.

" What? " Jeremy began with his best animated response still from the other side of the bed.

"Love you."Michael whispers moving towards Jeremy.

" date me. " Jeremy replied pulling Michael close.

"Okay."and they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmmmmm boyf riends the good good!I'm dysgraphic and only write as occupational therapy please don't hate my writing.... It's okay I hate it too.


End file.
